Kohaku Shishioh
Kohaku Shishioh is one half of the initial duo of Cures in Roaring ❤ Hearts Pretty Cure. Her true identity is that of Amber Lowe, bodyguard to the two princesses of the kingdom of Illuster, which is destroyed early in the series. She passes herself off as a normal 14-year-old junior high school student alongside her friend and fellow Cure, Nanami Nagisa, while working to restore Illuster to its former glory. Her alter ego is Cure Leo. Personality Appearance Kohaku is a tall brown-skinned girl with a wiry and athletic build. She has sharp, handsome features, her eyes are russet brown, and her hair is dirty blond and worn in a short bob. Her school uniform consists of a navy blazer with a white-striped sailor collar and cuffs, worn over a white turtleneck shirt, with a navy and white plaid pleated skirt worn over bike shorts, white socks, and red and white sneakers. During colder months, Kohaku's casual wear consists of a red-orange jacket with tan fur trim around the collar, a yellow T-shirt with a black lightning bolt on the front, dark blue jeans, and red-orange and white sneakers; during warmer months, she wears a vintage bronze T-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, dark gold and orange sweat wristbands, and white and orange athletic shoes. As Cure Leo, Kohaku's eyes turn vivid orange, and her hair grows out to her shoulders, tints platinum blond, and is ornamented by a tan-trimmed, yellow, and star-shaped hairclip with flowing orange ribbons attached. She has orange star-shapped earrings and a yellow cravat with a tan-trimmed, orange, and diamond-shaped clip. Her Cure outfit consists of a waist-length orange tailcoat with yellow trim, tan pleats around the bottom edges, and tan fur trim at the ends of its long sleeves, worn over knee-length dark orange shorts with a dark yellow belt. She wears dark orange gloves with yellow diamond-shaped ornaments on the backs, shin-length yellow stockings, orange ankle-length boots with yellow tips and tan fur trim, and a flowing dark orange cape trimmed with tan fur at the edges. A pink and white pouch, which holds her Roaring Compact, is worn at her waist. Relationships Cure Leo "Guardian of the wind that sweeps through the plains! Tempest Knight, Cure Leo!" Cure Leo is one half of the intial Pretty Cure duo, who inherited the powers of the Tempest Knight, the previous orange Cure. Her symbol is a diamond shape, her primary theme color is orange, and her associated musical instrument is the electric guitar. Cure Leo possesses control over lightning. As one might expect of an accomplished swordswoman and bodyguard, she primarily favors close-range melee attacks and prefers to use her powers to create energy-based swords or lightning-based shields, which are strong against physical attacks but weaker against energy-based attacks. However, she is capable of using her powers for long-range attacks if needed and grows more creative and flexible with her powers as she grows more used to them. Attacks * Pretty Cure Tempest Fang: Cure Leo's initial finishing attack. The diamond ornament on the ornament on the back of her right glove glows with orange light, and an audibly crackling and vaguely blade-like orange bolt of lighting leaps from her palm. * Pretty Cure Tempest Rock: Cure Leo's upgraded finishing attack, enabled with the use of the Tempest Guitar. Leo plays the Tempest Guitar, creating a multitude of orange lightning bolts, which converge on the target from all sides. * Pretty Cure Roaring Hurricane: Cure Leo's combined finishing attack with Cure Delphinus, which debuts in episode 5. She channels lightning energy before combining her powers with Delphinus, creating an immense heart-shaped laser, which is then fired at the enemy. Items * Roaring Compact: Kohaku's orange and yellow transformation device, which resembles a CD player. In order to transform, she must insert the Leo Medallion into the device, press a button on the front, and use the call "Pretty Cure, Roaring Rebirth!" In addition to allowing her to transform, Leo's Roaring Compact is capable of gathering and storing the Rainbow Energy released by purified Utsuroids until it can be transferred to the Celestial Orgel. * Tempest Guitar: Cure Leo's Melody Arm, an orange and yellow electric guitar used to perform her upgraded finishing attack, Pretty Cure Tempest Rock. It can be converteed into the Tempest Saber, a sword used for melee attacks or for channeling Cure Leo's elemental powers. Etymology Kohaku means "amber" Shishioh '''means "lion king" '''Amber is an English name, named directly after the yellowish reisin used in jewelry making. Lowe is German for "lion" '''Leo '''is one of the constellations in the Zodiac; its name is Latin for "lion". Category:Female Characters Category:Orange Cures